Dreaming of Happiness
by Moorey
Summary: All Italy wanted was for everyone to have fun. Not be sucked into a horror game where he sees his friends act like what they're not. Why couldn't this be some horrible nightmare that would soon end? Why?
1. Press Start

**A/N: **I've been wanting to write this for awhile! But I promise I will update my other story soon ^^ otherwise the main pairing for this story is GerIta. Warning: there will most likely be character death later on and lot's of violence!

* * *

_Continue_

_New Game_

_Options_

I clicked on continue with my controller. The game had last left off when the character Matthew had disappeared. It's pretty obvious what had happened to him, is it not? Someone murdered him; he's deceased. Dead. Oh well. A game like this isn't exciting without _someone _dying.

Once the other characters find Matthew's body in the game, they start to panic, and soon find each other turning against each other. Right after that, I paused and saved the game. I began humming as I sat up from my chair and picked up the other game cartridge. Only a lucky bunch will be able to play this game. Of course I tweaked the game just a bit…it'll be much better like this. I've been excited to give this out too. That's why I've been replaying the game and writing in this diary in the meantime. But I'm getting bored now. Shall I get started?

(:

* * *

Before Italy knew it, his house was filled with other nations. After all, he was holding a party at his house. It would be nice for everyone to get along and have some fun. "Germany!" Italy excitedly greeted the other, holding a glass of wine in one hand, and a plastic party cup with beer in the other. He offered him the cup of beer, and Germany gladly took it with a short thank you.

"Is Japan here yet?" Germany questioned. It seemed like everyone had arrived _except _Japan, and it had been already thirty minutes since the party had begun.

Italy shook his head, frowning a bit. "This morning Japan called me and told me he couldn't come because he was busy…he sounded like he was in a hurry too." Germany nodded, understanding. Italy still wondered what could have happened, but of course didn't ask anything of it.

After some chatting, the loud shouting of America was heard. His voice sounded panicked, and soon after more panicked voices joined in.

"What is going on?" Germany questioned, immediately standing up to see what had happened. Italy did the same, his face turning into a worried expression.

As soon as the two went to the room where panicked screams were heard, everything went white.

_Click._

"…Wake…up…I told you, wake up dammit!"

That sounded like—

Italy's eyes groggily opened. He was lying on a worn-out bed with a foul smell to it. A small pamphlet sat next to him, waiting to be flipped through.

"R-Romano…?" Italy's whole body felt cramped. He slowly sat up, and glanced around his settings. The walls were slate-colored with holes in them. The floor looked old and worn out. It looked like it would collapse if you were to step onto the floor, despite how it was holding the bed Italy was on. Besides the bed, the rest of the room was completely empty. There weren't even any lights, and yet the room was lighted finely. No one else was inside the same room. But Italy could have sworn he heard his older brother!

Italy felt his bottom lip beginning to quiver. Where was he? How did he even get here in the first place? What happened to the party? This room had an eerie feeling to it…Italy definitely didn't like this. He slowly slid off of the bed he was on. As soon as Italy's feet touched the ground, the sound of something dropping almost caused him to jump from fear. Italy looked down to see that what had fallen was a pamphlet book. Was that on his bed all this time? How did he not notice?

The cover of the pamphlet was blank. Though his hands began to shake, Italy reached down and picked it up. What was inside…confused him. On the inside of the cover, a sentence was there.

"Make sure you have nice dreams…of happiness?" Italy repeated the sentence out loud in a dumbfounded tone.

'Make sure you have nice dreams of happiness,' what did that even mean? The sentence was even in Italian. Was that there just for him, or was that just a coincidence?

The first page was blank, but Italy could see through it a bit. Italy turned the page, and the next thing there caused him to gasp. At the top left corner of the page, there was a small photo of _him. _To the right of the photo read, 'Feliciano Vargas,' below that there was information. None of it made sense.

_Feliciano Vargas. Main character. Best friends with Ludwig Beilschmidt. Due to the events that happen, one choice will decide his life or path to insanity. Caution. Caution. Cautioncautioncautioncautioncaution…_

The rest of the page read 'caution'. Italy didn't understand, but he flipped to the next page. This time it was a photo of Romano in the corner with the name 'Lovino Vargas'. Just like with Italy, there was information below. Italy kept flipping through the pages and every time it was the same. A picture of a nation that was at the party was in the top corner and was given a name that sounded like a human's. Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams, Wang Yao, etc. There even was Germany…Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Will you shut up for at least a minute?"

"I have to agree with England…something isn't right."

Italy looked up when he heard the echoing voices of England and France. Just like with his brother, they weren't in the room, but they sounded like they were sitting right next to him. Maybe they were outside of his room!

Italy held onto the pamphlet and peeked out of the room he was in. "Hello?" Italy called out. "Romano? Germany?" No answer. All Italy could see was the hallway, making the choice of him going left or right.

He felt tears begin to water up in his eyes. This place was already too scary to be alone in! Italy didn't want to leave where he was at. What if…something else was out there?

Italy began to silently cry until he remembered something. His phone! He could easily call for help or call for somebody to find him. Italy reached into his pockets…and nothing was there. His phone was gone.

"No, no, no!" Italy wailed. Why was this happening? Italy began to feel himself tremble.

He was alone.

He really _was _alone.

"Italy, I'm over here."

Italy sniffled, hearing Germany's voice. This time it sounded like it was outside of the room he was in. "Germany…is that you?"

"Yes, Italy." sighed Germany's voice. This caused the Italian to brighten up. Germany heard him! He wasn't by himself then!

Italy peeked his head out of the room again. "Where are you Germany?"

"Left." Italy nodded and quickly scurried down the left hallway. He continued on, but noticed how Germany's voice had disappeared and there was no appearance of the nation.

"Yay! I found you!" That…that was _his _voice! "Sorry for getting lost, Germany! Why didn't you just come and get me?"

"You need to learn how to do things yourself, Italy. Japan and I won't always be here to help you like this."

It took a few moments for Italy to decipher what just happened. This wasn't Germany leading Italy to him. Where were these voices coming from?

_Bang. _The loud sound of metal hit the ground. And then footsteps. Loud angry grunts came from the direction Italy came from.

"W-Wah!" Italy didn't like the sound of what he heard. He quickly sprinted the opposite direction, and didn't look back.

What would've happened if he did look back in the end? Would he have found out there was nothing to be afraid of?

One loose piece of floorboard ruined it all. As Italy took a step on a part of the floor, it caved in. All of the remaining floorboard pieces around fell down too, sending a high-pitched scream from Italy as he fell down with the floorboards.


	2. Duo

**A/N: **Yay here's the next chapter! Reviews are really appreciated, thanks!

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

With a small moan, Canada glanced up to see a worried-looking Prussia. He was leaning against a wall. Had he been unconscious? "Oh…yeah."

Canada had never really spoken to Prussia, but occasionally had seen him at parties or when he was at world meetings for some reason. He slowly got to his feet, and then glanced around his settings. Where were they anyways?

After seeing that Canada was alright, Prussia crossed his arms. He seemed glad to be able to speak with someone. "_They _took him! Can you believe it?!"

In response Canada gave Prussia a confused face. "Um, who took who exactly?" he softly questioned.

"Somebody took my birdie! I woke up and eventually noticed he was gone!" Prussia explained how he tried searching for his little yellow bird, but in the end had no luck. Though, he did find Canada.

_Isn't there a chance that his bird flew away instead of someone taking it…? _Canada thought. He then also noticed how his polar bear was missing.

"Kumataro is also missing…Do you think they're even here?" After all, the two didn't even know the situation they were in. This could have been some sort of kidnapping for all Canada knew. But it would be nice to know if his companion was okay.

"Of course they're here!" Prussia huffed. He was sure this was some kind of prank. After all, they were just at Italy's party. But who could have done it?

Canada nodded, holding in a sigh. "Maybe we should both try seeing where we're at, and while we're at it we look for Kumakichi and your bird?" he suggested.

Well, that was an idea. "Ha, nice thinking!" Prussia exclaimed with a grin. He immediately walked ahead, of course wanting Canada to follow him.

It seemed like they were the only people at this place. No one else was around and everything seemed old.

"Hey Prussia, come here!" Canada called out. He was quickly checking out a room, hoping to find something of some sort. They had come across many rooms that were either locked (and surprisingly hard to even force open), or were completely empty. Canada still hoped to find something in a room, so he went and checked a room while Prussia continued ahead.

A minute after calling his name, Prussia rushed in. "What is it, did you find something?!"

Canada nodded, his face befuddled. In his hands was a file with two documents. "This was on the ground in here…" Canada pulled out the documents, showing them to Prussia. The two documents had _them _on it. The first one had Canada on it. There was a photo of him, but in the photo his face was horrified and filled with tears. Below the photo read 'Matthew Williams'. The rest of the document was blank. The second document had Prussia on it. Large bold letters were at the top, reading 'Gilbert Beilschmidt'. Below the printed name was a photo of Prussia. His face seemed very pale and he was gritting his teeth in the photo. Something seemed to be…bothering him.

"What…what the hell are these?" Prussia demanded questionably. "I don't remember taking a photo like this!"

Canada nodded in agreement. "I don't remember either," he briefly looked over the documents again, "also there are names next to the photos of us. I wonder why?"

In fact, the names were one of a human's. Prussia even began to try to figure out what was going on.

After some time of silence, Canada spoke up. "Maybe we'll find more things that'll explain these documents." There were bound to be things like this in other rooms hopefully.

"Yeah…" This seemed to take a toll on Prussia, but it was also affecting Canada too.

After searching around again, it seemed like they were going in circles. There was nothing new to be found, and Prussia swore that they walked past that hole in the wall at least five times by now. They couldn't even try calling anyone as for some reason both of their phones had disappeared.

"Dammit this isn't getting us anywhere!" Prussia cursed. There wasn't anywhere else to go or to look.

Canada glanced down, thinking. That couldn't mean they were trapped here…they were missing something. He really didn't want to end up completely panicking over this. What would America do in this situation? Just the thought made Canada wonder where everyone else was and if they were safe. Or could it even be possible for them to be searching for him and Prussia?

"Wait Prussia, I think—"

Canada abruptly cut himself off as he fell backwards when pieces of the floorboard suddenly fell down as he tried to avoid falling down with them. Despite its old appearance, the floor was very sturdy. Why was it suddenly falling apart? It didn't even creak before!

Canada pushed himself away from the eroding pieces of floorboards. By then there was a huge gap between him and Prussia. It would be impossible to safely jump across.

"Canada! Are you alright?" Prussia called over. He was tempted to try to jump across.

Canada slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah." His voice obviously sounded startled.

Prussia would help Canada if he could. Canada forced himself to stand up, but it looked like he was shaking. "W-What do we do now? We're separated…"

"Doesn't this place go in a circle? We can probably eventually meet up!"

Canada decided to go look for Prussia and Prussia went to look for Canada. What would have happened if they somehow figured out a different way to reunite again? Would it have ended in a better way?

* * *

Pain. That was really all Italy could feel at the moment. Everything was a blur. He felt hard wood below him. Had he fallen? He should have been bleeding if he did. He should have broken some bones. Yet there wasn't any red liquid flowing out of him or one shattered bone. All there was was pain. Italy stood up, but the wood pieces below him almost caused him to slip and fall.

"Where am I?" Italy whispered under his breath. It was pitch black, but Italy was standing in something wet. Besides the sudden pile of wood, everything around was liquid. It had a strange scent, but Italy hoped it was just water.

"Italy!" Was that Germany's voice?

"…No, I heard him scream! I know he was around here before!" Italy paused. Germany was speaking with someone.

"…Hole…floor…"

Italy heard Germany's speaking voice slowly fade away. "Wait! I'm down here!" Italy exclaimed, feeling himself tear up. "Germany, help me!" There wasn't any answer. Right there Italy felt his eyes breaking to tears. His whole body was aching, and he was stuck somewhere that he didn't know!

Italy just stood there for some time, not knowing what to do. Who knew what was in front of him, and he was scared. He stayed in this state until a bright light appeared. It was small, but there was _light. _Was this a way out? Italy slowly breathed in, trying to calm down. He walked towards the light, ignoring the sticky feeling of the liquid he was in.

As Italy reached the light, what was there surprised him.

Floating white letters that glowed brightly and gave a meaning Italy was completely dumbfounded about.

'PROLOUGE COMPLETED—PRESS X TO START CHAPTER 1'


End file.
